Miss Perfect
by Beautiful22
Summary: I know that RFR is cancelled, but this is a nice story. Kim Carlisle is now back from Paris and a changed woman. However, she needs to keep her enemeies closer when it comes to her relationship with Robbie. Good Kim, Robbie, and Alayna story.


**Miss Perfect- Part One (An RFR Fan Fic) Rated PG-13**

By Beautiful22

Summary: Okay people, you know that RFR is now cancelled; however, I wanted to continue the story. Now that Kim is back from Paris, she is a lot more fun and laid-back than ever. She also is much nicer, however, she feels bad that she hurt Robbie's next-door neighbor, best friend, and ex-girlfriend Alayna. Can Kim and Alayna ever become friends or will there always be animosity between them. Find out in this story. This story will be told from Kim, Robbie, and Alayna's point of view. Even though Alayna's looks are mentioned once in this chapter, it won't be an ongoing thing. You'll get to see more of her character and personality. Hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Radio Free Roscoe, but I do own the character of Alayna Maxwell.

Okay, so I have to admit, being more free-spirited and relaxed is the best thing that has ever happened to me. While I was away in Paris, I started to realize that life was too short to be perfect and always follow the rules. There were too many girls in Paris who were like me; perfect, impeccable, and flawless. However, I soon learned that I did have flaws and one of them was missing my sweet boyfriend back home, Robbie McGrath. In life, I was always trying to get ahead, and in doing this; I hurt a lot of people, especially Robbie, who was always so sweet to me and just a kind soul.

Being in the most beautiful city in the world meant nothing to me, unless I had someone to share it with and I really was miserable. When I made the decision to come back to Roscoe High, I didn't have any regrets. Yeah, I was leaving Paris behind, but I still wanted to be young and have fun.

Right now, it's a beautiful day in Toronto and I'm driving my car in Robbie's neighborhood with the top down on my convertible with the wind blowing through my braids and listening LeToya Luckett's new cd titled "LeToya", which I have to say is the best album I've heard in a long time. However, just as I'm about to pull up to Robbie's house, I see a sight that I've never seen. It was Robbie's "perfect" next-door neighborhood and one of his closest friends, Alayna Rosalinda Maxwell sitting on the steps of her house crying. Now, before you get me wrong, Alayna isn't "perfect" as in the sense of how I was trying to be, she's a different kind of "perfect".

Alayna looks like a movie star from the 1940's by the name of Rita Hayworth, whose real name was Margarita Cansino. Alayna is about 5ft.5 with long auburn hair which comes down the middle of her back, she has big brown eyes, legs that went on for days, a tan complexion, she's mixed with Mexican, Irish, and African-American, she's slim and petite, dresses like a cross between Vanessa Minnillo from MTV, she's a model, a dancer, a cheerleader, and member of her church choir. Plus, if that doesn't kill you, she's also a straight A student. She's very pretty and from what Robbie tells me, she's really sweet. However, I do know that when Robbie and I broke up for a month, he dated her on the rebound and broke up with her when he realized how much he was in love with me. Back then, I was happy to know that I'd always have Robbie's heart, but when I was over in Paris, I thought about the whole situation in a new light.

Robbie told me that while he was with Alayna, that she was just too "perfect" and he needed more in a relationship. There was no fire or passion there, they never got in any arguments, and that she never seemed to get mad. Even when she saw Robbie and I together when she was hanging out with this really cute guy, she just played it cool like nothing bothered her. However, when I put myself in her shoes, I thought to myself how would I react if I saw my ex-boyfriend back with his ex-girlfriend that he left me for and I was out with a fine guy. Would I have shown my feelings and start crying like a baby or get angry in front of them or would I have just played it cool? I realized that I chose the later and then it hit me; Alayna must have been really hurt when Robbie dumped her. Robbie and I have definitely been through our share of problems and have done some messed up things to one another, but in Alayna's case, she did nothing wrong and he just broke with her in the harshest way ever, she found out that Robbie and I slept together the evening they broke up. He then told her that he was always in love with me and she was just a rebound girl. That must've hurt Alayna terribly, however, she forgave Robbie and they are friends till this day.

I have to admit she intimidated me, even though she was two years younger than me. She was always so cool, calm, and collected and nothing ever seemed to bother her. But now seeing Alayna crying makes me realize that she's human, just like me and I wanted to see what was wrong with her.

I parked my car in front of Robbie's house. First, I decided that before I went to go and chill with Robbie that I wanted to make amends with Alayna and hope that she would forgive me. Also, I was hoping that she could confide in me and tell me what was upsetting her. I walk up to her and I said,

"Hello".

She then looked up at me, rubbed her eyes, which were all watery and then said,

"Kim Carlisle, is that you?"

I smile slightly and nod my head.

"Hey. Oh my gosh, you look, you look, well, you look great", she says.

"Why, thank you. So, how have you been", I ask her.

She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm a wreck. How are you?"

"I'm cool", I reply, "Listen Alayna, I just wanted to come and apologize for everything that happened last year. I'm sorry for all that happened and I just wanted to know if you could forgive me".

"Sure, there's no reason to be mad about something I had no control over. I knew that Robbie was always in love with you", she said while extending her hand, "Let's just be cool".

I shook her hand and said,

"Cool. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead", she replied.

"So Alayna, do you mind telling me what happened and why you look upset. I know that we're not exactly the best of friends, but you look like you could use somebody to talk to", I said to her as I sat on the steps of her house.

"First of all Kim, I have to say that I'm really feeling your new style. I love the braids and the outfit is just off the chain. Robbie told me that you were more relaxed than before and he really loves it", she said while wiping her eyes.

"Why thank you sweetie, your outfit is really cute too", I say to her. She always looked nice; especially wearing a pink hooded Juicy sweatshirt and a Juicy pink mini flounce skirt to match with a pair of Pink and White Nike Air Force Ones. Her hair was out with slight curls at the end and the only accessory she had on her hair was pink headband. That's what I mean; she always looks perfect, like she stepped out of the pages of Vibe or Seventeen.

"Thanks", she says, "The reason I'm upset is because today, when I was chilling with my boyfriend, whose name is Carmine, you remember the guy you saw me with that one time?"

I nod my head and remember him perfectly. He was about 6ft. tall, he's Sicilian and just really handsome. He has tan skin, brown hair with blond highlights, blue eyes, and a nice built. He seemed really cool too; he was almost like a street smart Robbie and he was from New York, where Alayna is originally from. They seemed like they would be the perfect couple.

"Well, when I was hanging out with him today, I realized that I'm in love with someone else", she tells me; "He just doesn't fulfill me intellectually. It's like people look at me and just assume that I'm just a trophy girlfriend and that there is nothing more to me. He takes me around his boys and he brags about how he is with me and how I turned down all of these guys just to be with him and it's not cool. I just wish people could see me for who I really am and that I had a boyfriend who I could talk about others things with besides music, celebrities, and going out. The guy that I'm really in love doesn't want me because he's found his soul mate and I don't want to mess up what he has with her. It's not right. He's worked too hard and missed her too much to let her go."

"Have you ever told Carmine how you felt", I ask her.

She slowly nods her head and says,

"I've told him that I don't like being treated like a trophy girlfriend and that sometimes I wished that we would talk about other things like world events, which colleges we want to attend, you know other things. But he just brushes it off like it's nothing and goes on to talk about the video games that he wants. Kim, it's awful".

I laugh a little bit, and then she starts to laugh. I laughed because this poor girl seemed to have a piece of work on her hands. One of the worst things a girl could have was a boyfriend who misunderstands her. To me, it's a shame that people misunderstand you just because you're pretty and I could only empathize what she was going through. That's why for a while, I acted like this stuck-up bitch, just to have people take me seriously, instead of looking at the way I looked.

"Isn't that terrible, I mean, I open up to him and he just brushes it off," she continues to say as she laughed through her tears.

"Alayna, it sounds like you have a piece of work on your hands. But listen; even though I'm here to see Robbie I can chill with him later. How about the two of us hang out and I can help you out with your problem", I ask her.

"Kim, that's sweet and all, but I have to go and meet up with Lily, Parker, and Megan. I told them I would go to the Eaton Center and support their mall tour. Plus, afterwards, we were going to go and chill at Mickey's", she says, "Maybe we can hang out another time".

"Cool, I'd really like that", I say to her. Just after I said that, my handsome and sexy boyfriend Robbie comes out of his house and walks over to us and says,

"Well, I'd never thought I would see the day when two of my favorite females would be sitting here talking to one another."

Alayna and I smile at each, then at Robbie.

"I thought that the two of us should make amends and just let whatever happened in the past, life is too short to be mad at each other", I say to him while standing up. Robbie then wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"And you wonder why I love you so much, you're so sweet". He then kissed me on my cheek, my neck and my shoulder. I blushed a little a bit, but then I noticed that Alayna turned away quickly and wiping tears from her eyes. Robbie noticed it too. He gently let me go, said that he would go and talk to her and patted me on my shoulder. He sat on the steps next to her, put his arm around her and said gently,

"Hey Alayna, what's wrong?"

She turned to him, wiped the tears from her eyes and said,

"Robbie, I'm sorry for crying in front of you and Kim like this, but it's just that Carmine and I are not as happy or affectionate like you and Kim are. You two just seem so happy all the time and it makes me sad, because all Carmine sees me is as a trophy girlfriend and I wish that he would see me the way you see Kim."

Robbie smirked and said,

"Alayna, I didn't know things with you and Carmine were that bad. It's just that you never talk about your relationship and when I see the two of you together, you two always seem so happy. Alayna, I don't know what to say is except I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what", Alayna asked.

"Sorry that you're stuck with a guy like that. I thought that Carmine was cool, but I guess he's just like the rest of the guys; he only wants to be with you, just to show-off. I'm also sorry that he can't see the person you really are. You deserve so much better", he said to her.

"Thank you Robbie that means a lot coming from you", Alayna said to Robbie while smiling sadly, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"No problem, I mean, after all, next to Lily, you are one of my best female friends", he said to her.

She smiled at him and then they gave each a hug. It was a very touching moment, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when I saw Robbie give Alayna a hug. I guess in a way, I feel a little uncomfortable being around them, because after all they did date for a month, but I knew in the end, as I always did, I would have Robbie's heart.

"So, what are you going to do later Alayna", Robbie asked her.

"I'm going over to the Eaton Center to go see No Man's Land perform, then Lily, Parker, Meg, and I are going to chill at Mickey's. Parker's still sad since Travis has been gone", she said.

"Oh, cool", Robbie said.

"What are you guys up to", Alayna asked Robbie and I.

"Well, we were just going to chill in Downtown Toronto", I say to her, "Would you like me to give you a ride to the Eaton Center".

"Are you sure, I don't want to interrupt your quality time", Alayna asked.

"It's no problem, c'mon just in the car", I said to her.

About twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of the Eaton Center with Alayna in the back seat and Robbie in the front.

"Thanks again for the ride Kim", Alayna said as got from the back seat and to get out on my side of the car.

"No problem" I said to her while getting out of my car to let her out, "And listen, don't worry about Carmine, hopefully, he'll come around, but we'll definitely have to hang out sometime, just us girls".

"Most definitely, well, I better get in the mall, I don't want to miss any of "No Man's Land" performance, I'll see you guys later", Alayna said to me and waving at Robbie.

"Alright Alayna, see you later," Robbie said to her and waved back.

"Bye", Alayna said to us. Then she turned around and walked into the mall. A lot of guys stopped and stared at her, but she just ignored them as if they were dirt on the ground she walked on. As I got back in my car, I noticed that even Robbie was staring at her.

"Hey McGrath, what the heck are you looking at", I snapped at him.

Robbie then snapped out of his daze and said, "Oh baby I'm sorry, it's just that is amazes me how guys look at Alayna, like she's a goddess or something."

"Well Robbie, I do have to admit, Alayna is a very pretty girl", I said.

"Yeah, she is pretty, if you like that type, but to me, you're the most beautiful girl in the world", he said to me while grabbing my face and planting a kiss on lips.

"And you're the best looking sophomore that is walking in Roscoe", I said to him, while kissing him back and then I drove off. However, I couldn't help but wonder if Robbie was still attracted to Alayna. But as the old saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer and I definitely wanted to keep Alayna closer, because even though I knew Robbie loved me, he was still a guy and I had to make sure that no funny business went on.

11


End file.
